Mobile device applications (“apps”) have become increasingly popular, and provide mobile device users with a wide variety of additional functionality and data access not previously available on mobile devices. As the number of apps downloaded to a mobile device increases, it becomes more difficult for a user to quickly locate and access a desired application, and it becomes more likely that any particular downloaded app will be accessed less frequently.
Furthermore, mobile device users frequently find themselves with small blocks of time during which they may want to quickly be able to access information. For example, while in a doctor's office waiting room, a user may choose to access a news application to get a quick update on current headlines, or may choose to launch a social networking application to check for any recent status updates. However, as the number of data sources available through a mobile device increases, it becomes more difficult for a user with a limited window of time to quickly choose and access a data source of interest.